


Worlds Collide

by ElectraHeart17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraHeart17/pseuds/ElectraHeart17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a past and things that they would like to stay hidden but what happens when two worlds collide? In 2011 Lex's world fall apart just as 1D started to come on to the scene. So, when 20 year old Alexa Calliope Brooke or Lex as she goes by now and BFF Morgan Spector take a trip to Miami and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lex writes on the plane ride down to Miami:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njmCUJ94lUM

May 20, 2013

I was running late for my lunch with Morgan. To be honest though Morgan should expect this by now since we’ve been partners in crime and confidants since we were in diapers. In fact she is more like my sister. I hop in a cab and arrive at the restaurant only 15 minutes late. Morgan is sitting at a small table by the window. That girl always looks effortlessly amazing and she is always so confident in her own skin (something I was always a bit envious of). Gorgeous golden blonde hair, the natural state is a mess wavy, extremely long, and she likes it that way. She dyed it black once, when she was about 16 that was a total disaster. We order lunch and catch up talking about everything under the sun even though it’s been less then 36 hours since our last gossip session.

L- So… I’ve been thinking that we should go on a trip

M- Why? What’s up?

L- I’m just bored and its summer!

M- Ok! Let’s do it. We have never been single together.

I left the planning up to Morgs. Four hours later she texted, “Pack your bags we’re going to Miami”! Morgan came over the next day to help me pack but really she just sat on my bed flipping through old magazines.

M- Lex we need to get you a boy

L- Are you crazy? I just want to be single for awhile.

M- You have been single for about 7 months now. You have to be more open minded!

L- Not true its only been like 5 months since I broke up with Wills.

M- He doesn’t count in fact you haven’t been serious with anyone for more than 3 months since Joe and that was 2 years ago!

L- It’s not just something you get over. Unlike you I don’t fall head over heels for every boy I see.

M- What is that supposed to mean? At least I’m open to love!

L- Fine but I’m not promising anything. I probably won’t even meet anyone.

May 24 , 2013

It was day two of the Miami trip and it had been marvelous so far; sun, sand, and shopping what more could a girl ask for. The only problem now was that Morgs wanted to go out clubbing tonight. I can’t blame her I know she just wanted to cut loose since breaking up with Sam a little over a month ago. I agree on the condition that she does my makeup and hair, which I know she was planning on doing anyway. With my hair and makeup done Morgan leaves to get dressed in her own suite down the hall. I spend the next 20 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. I finally give my and grab a short flowy mint colored dress and my favorite nude heels. Morgan meets my in the lobby wearing a hot pink dress with a cut out back. We head to a club called DREAM that Morgan heard about from a guy at the pool apparently it’s the hottest club in town. Most of the night is a blur finally, aright around before 3 am we decide to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Somehow I am more drunk then Morgan so when we pull up to the hotel and there are about 75 young teen girls just chilling outside I think nothing of it. I get distracted by a big bouncer looking guy standing in the lobby who is on a walkie-talkie next thing I know I hear Morgan, “Lex will you please get in the damm elevator. These shoes are killing me and we need to be up in less than 6 hours for our spa treatments.” I walk quickly over to the elevator but I bump into a guy who is rounding the corner. I looked up and saw this guy had skin the perfect color of caramel that was dotted with tattoos and jet-black hair. I giggled and say that I was sorry. “No problem babes”, he said in this entrancing British accent.

We both got in the elevator with Morgan and it turned out we were all headed to the 10th floor. Morgan introduces both of us and we learn that his name is Zayn. Morgan had heard his accent and kept giving me this weird look. I by the 4th floor I figured out what Morgan’s look meant. See, from traveling the world I have this knack for hearing accents and being able to pinpoint where the person is from. I look at Morgs and say “Bradford, UK I think”. Zayn looks at me confused. “Your accent…Bradford right” I ask. “Yea, how did you know?” Zayn questioned. “It’s a talent,” I laugh. The doors open onto our floor I say goodnight to Morgs because her room is right next the elevator. I turn the corner to head to my room a few seconds before Zayn. I look down the corridor to see another 3 big muscled security guys standing there chatting. Before anyone can say anything Zayn rounds the corner and said, “She’s fine Paul”. This guy Paul asks for my room number. I pause for a sec and then say, “uh… it’s 1017”. I stumble towards my room with Zayn following along side me. I reach my door and it turns out that Zayn’s room is right next to mine. I struggle to get my keycard in the door. Zayn comes over and opens the door with ease. “Night Lex sweet dreams”, he laughs quietly as I thank him and walk into my room and proceed to pass out on my bed still fully dressed.


	2. Connections

May 25, 2013

I am awoken a few hours later because the stupid hotel phone is ringing. What the hell! Why is it so loud? I groan when I see the time 6:04 am. It turns out to just be some teen girls asking for a boy named Liam. I hang up the phone and go back to sleep for a few hours. The next time I wake up its time to head down to the spa for a facial, massage, and manicure with Morgan. As I walk to the door of my suite I see an envelope that has been slid underneath the door. I grab it and proceed down to Morgan’s room while opening it. The envelope contains a note from that Paul guy I met last night. The note states that a boyband named One Direction are staying on the 10th floor with me for the next few days. Also to please respect their privacy and not allow the fangirls into my room for security reasons. “Whatever, I’ve never even heard of that band”. Lastly, in the envelope there is a lanyard with what look like a backstage pass. A post-it note from Zayn tells me that I will need to use this around the hotel so that security doesn’t try to kick me out thinking I’m just some crazed fangirl. I knock on Morgan’s door and when she answers I can tell that she has been awake for hours and is bouncing off the walls. She got an envelope too. Morgan is shaking with excitement as she has planned ever minute of this spa day and wants it to be perfect. 

Later Morgan and I go for a dip in the pool but soon the boys come down with their security team and within 15 minutes the fans start to gather and take pictures. Morgan immediately makes friends with the boys and some of the fans however, I decided that the pool was too crowded and I head down the short path to the private cabanas. A waiter comes over and I order a raspberry mango smoothie. I pick up my journal and start doodling when a shadow comes over me. I look up and see Zayn grinning down at me. “Nice skills! What is that anyway”, he asks loudly. “Not so loud Jesus”, I groan. He smirked, “Oh is someone hungover?” “Shut up,” I mutter, as I continue drawing. “It’s a lotus mandala it symbolizes spirit, balance, eternity, spring, rebirth, creation, and blossoming”, I explain. Zayn ends up joining me for lunch while Morgan and the boys frolic in the pool. I open up to Zayn about my life (just a little bit) which is weird for me to do as I only just met him. The things I tell him would normal take weeks or months for any other person to learn but I just feel so comfortable with him. He tells me about his family and his girlfriend, Perrie. I can tell by the way he lights up when telling silly stories about her that they really love each other. Finally Morgan comes back and Zayn decides to give us “girl time”. But before he leaves he said, “Hey um… are you guys free for dinner tonight?” Before I can even take a breath Morgan replies for me “Yep we’ll be there swing by around 7:30.” After Zayn leaves Morgan grills me about him luckily as soon as I tell her he has a girlfriend she quickly drops the subject. 

@ 5:58pm

I was wrapped in a towel standing in the middle of my suite having an existential crisis. You know that one that all girls have when you have 100 articles of clothing but you still have nothing to wear. Then there was a sharp knock at the door (thank god Morgan is here to save the day). I swing open the door to find not Morgan but Zayn just starring at me then quickly averting his eyes to the floor. I stumbles over his words for a moment before I tell him to come in.  
L-I still have like 90 minutes till we are supposed to meet for dinner  
Z- I’m not here to rush you but there has been a change in plans for tonight.  
L- Ok! What’s the new and I’m sure improved plan.  
Z- Well… some of the boys want to come and …management thinks it a good idea incase there’s paps and they try to start some crazy rumor about you and Morgan.   
L- Kay… well…. Zayn do you trust me? Cuz I think I might be able to plan a paparazzi free dinner.  
Z- ummm… good luck with that.  
L- Give me some time… then I’ll tell you the plan.   
Z- Haha have fun pulling off the impossible!  
L- Don’t underestimate me! Now leave so I can get dressed!  
(Zayn walks to the door then turns around suddenly)  
Z- ummm babez… I think you should wear that

After staring blankly at the dress Zayn had pointed out for a full minute I through it on. Damn him! He was right it was the perfect choice! How did I not see that? Two minutes later I was on the phone with Mama D (Morgan’s mom).   
D- Hey sweetheart! How’s Miami? Please tell me Morgan didn’t get arrested or meet her next boyfriend yet.  
L- Haha not that I know of……Listen I promise to tell you every dirty detail late but first I need a big favor.  
D- Ok spill Lex  
L- Morgan and I need to have a super private dinner with a group of new friends tonight and I know that Harvey has connections.  
D- Not problem give me like 10-20 minutes and your mother and I want ALL the details later

A few minutes later I’ve just finished my hair and put on a layer of foundation when I get an text saying everything is taken care of.

Lex,   
Dinner @ Paradiso around 7:45. Used Harvey’s black card just incase of breach also so I could shut it down for the night. Have fun you girls deserve it!   
Address- 717 Bayshore Dr. Coconut Grove  
P.S. the reservation is under your code name

I quickly forward the email to Morgan then go to tell Zayn the plan. Zayn grabs Paul so we can figure out how to get to the restaurant undetected. 10 minutes later we have a plan of separate cars all going to different locations in Miami first and then swapping cars if we have to and everyone meeting up at Paradiso by 8 at the latest. By the look on Paul’s face I can tell that he is shocked that this might actually work. I leave to finish getting ready and Paul goes to the others of Operation Paradiso.   
Paul- Kay boys I need you to listen to me if you want to go to dinner tonight  
Niall- Everybody shut up I want food! Paul…. you cant deprive me I’ll tell the fans and you’ll become the most hated person alive  
Liam- Calm down you just ate so pizza like 2 hours ago   
Paul- Niall, and Liam will be going with Preston in 5 minutes to that music store you’ve been blabbing about first. Then I will take Zayn and the girls when their ready.


End file.
